Doctor Glee
by dray'savonnette
Summary: "-Qui de nos jours a une cabine téléphonique bleue et propose aux gens de la visiter ? -Je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Et mon nom n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que j'aime particulièrement y jouer" Seblaine week 2013,day 2 TV show !


**Préface : Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le seul but de dénoncer les écrits creux et niais à souhait qui font de Blaine rien d'autre qu'un joli papillon amoureux, pour des sentiments profonds et des personnages torturés je vous renvoie à mes publications '**_'Hell'_**' et **_''Mon espoir en toi''_** (bien que cette dernière soit en pause). Aussi, cette fanfiction s'inscrit dans la Seblaine week, dans le chapitre **_''TV show '_**'.**

**Merci et bonne lecture **

**Doctor Glee**

Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, et ceci est l'histoire de comment je suis tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus désirable et le plus désiré de tout l'univers.

Ma vie, avant le docteur était d'une effroyable banalité, lycée, amis.. petit ami, musique. J'étais passionné par le chant avant même d'avoir su marcher, je savais jouer un nombre important d'instruments et ma famille était fière de moi. Je voyais mon futur sur une scène, derrière un micro. J'étais loin d'imaginer que je terminerai ma vie dans une ridicule cabine téléphonique bleue dont la porte n'avait jamais connue une goutte d'huile, dont la propreté était douteuse et qui n'avait clairement AUCUN confort. J'aurais du y repenser à deux fois.. ce jour là.

C'était pourtant une journée comme les autres, je venais de raccompagner Kurt chez lui et c'est le cœur emplit d'amour et de légèreté que je revins sur mes pas, me dirigeant vers ma propre maison. Il faisait beau, le ciel était d'un bleu turquoise très clair comme au dessus d'un désert, aucun nuage ne venait troubler sa couleur. Une douce brise venait caresser mes cheveux gominés, les oiseaux chantaient.

Mais soudain, une pluie s'abattit sur Lima, venant troubler la sérénité de ce beau paysage de printemps. Étrangement, ce n'était pas une pluie de saison qui sert à vous rappelez que ce n'est pas encore l'été. Non. Il s'agissait d'une pluie torrentielle, inhabituelle, apocalyptique.

Et c'est sous cette pluie battante, aveuglante que je le vis pour la première fois, courant sur le bitume, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres pulpeuses, il était grand et fin, sa chemise devenue transparente collait à sa peau et révélait des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent à moi, j'arrêtai de marcher et le regardai s'approcher, bavant presque devant sa beauté irréelle. Il se stoppa à ma hauteur.

« -Blaine Anderson ? Bonjour. Je suis le docteur. »

Il me sourit et je rougi sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi cet inconnu au corps sculpté par les anges connaissait mon nom et ni même prendre le temps de trouver le sien étrange.

« -Si tu veux vivre, je te conseille de courir ! » Me dit-il alors, sans une once se panique dans la voix.

Il me prit la main, la sienne était douce comme de la soie. Je n'eus même pas peur, je savais que tant que ce .. ''Docteur'' me tiendrait la main, il ne pourrait rien m'arriver. Il m'entraîna à travers les rues de Lima et me poussa dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, collé contre mon corps, il murmura d'une voix rauque :

« - Une pluie d'orage, un endroit désert, un mec sexy coincé entre un mur malodorant et moi. Seul un fou ne profiterait pas de la situation. »

Je ne pus bouger. Sa voix m'hypnotisait, elle raisonnait en moi comme la plus douce des chansons. J'essayai en vain de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur et ouvris la bouche, tentant de balbutier une réponse. Le Docteur pouffa d'un rire charmant et s'éloigna de moi.

« -Tu aimerais voir ma grande boite bleue ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Qu.. Quoi ? Arrivai-je enfin à dire.

-Elle est large, elle peut servir à plusieurs personne à la fois. Je l'appelle Le Tardis.

-Une.. Boite bleue ?

-Ma boite aussi. Il fit un clin d'œil. Pour être plus exact il s'agit d'une cabine téléphonique, plus qu'une simple boite.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.. »

L'expression sur mon visage dût être hilarante puisque le Docteur se mit à sourire de plus belle, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, ses yeux brillants de malice.

« -En fait. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, c'est que je ne comprends pas du tout. Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Et une cabine téléphonique bleue ? Vraiment ? Qui de nos jours a une cabine téléphonique bleue et propose aux gens de la visiter ?

-Je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Et mon nom n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que j'aime particulièrement y jouer.

-Et bien ''Juste le Docteur'' Je vous prierais je bien vouloir garder vos sous-entendus douteux pour vous. J'ai un petit ami ! Annonçai-je avec une certaine fierté, aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à la réaction de mon interlocuteur, en effet, celui ci ,loin de se démonter sourit de plus belle.

-Suis moi. »

Il me reprit la main et me tira jusqu'à la rue principale, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, mais la pluie torrentielle n'avait pas diminué d'ardeur, bien au contraire, on ne distinguait même plus les environs à moins de trois mètres. Nous courûmes pendant quelques minutes avant de percuter un objet en bois, d'abord non identifié, avec une violence certaine.

« -Je savais bien que je m'étais posé dans le coin ! »

Annonça le Docteur en ouvrant ce qu'il s'avéra être effectivement une cabine téléphonique bleue, il entrait dans l'objet et j'émis un faible gémissement. Devrais-je entrer là dedans ? Nous allions être à l'étroit et, bien que l'envie de sentir à nouveau la chemise trempée du Docteur contre ma peau me sciait les entrailles, je ne pouvais me résoudre à céder à de telles pensée. Par respect pour Kurt, entre autre. Une ou deux minutes passèrent et je restai toujours là, planté devant une cabine téléphonique à couleur étrange et d'une autre époque. Le Docteur passa alors sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« -Viens ! Me dit-il. Tu vas voir, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et je me décidai enfin, tremblant de froid, à franchir le seuil de ce que j'avais déduit être le Tardis. Et ma surprise en découvrant l'intérieur de cette miséreuse boite en bois n'eut pas d'égal. ''Plus grand à l'intérieur'' était un faible euphémisme. Ce n'était pas plus grand. C'était.. gigantesque, à plusieurs étages et métallique. Je tournai sur moi même, admirant la cabine. Elle était composée d'un îlot central couvert de boutons, de manettes et d'écrans en tous genres et le tour de cet îlot n'était rempli que de différentes pièces certaines faisant office de dressing, d'autres de chambres ou de pièces de rangement, je pensais même avoir entraperçu une.. piscine ?

« -Docteur ?

-Blaine ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à entrer ! Alors ? Elle te plaît ? Et cette fois ci je parle du Tardis.

-Je ne saurais trop m'avancer si je disais que cette cabine téléphonique n'en est en fait pas une.

-Sexy et intelligent en plus de ça ? J'ai été trop gâté. Effectivement. Il s'agit d'un vaisseau spatial.

-Un ? Un vaisseau... Docteur je pense avoir besoin d'une chaise » Dis-je en m'effondrant sur une des rambardes qui délimitaient le centre. La tête me tournait, et mon hôte n'arrangea pas cette sensation. Au lieu de me fournir le siège ou de tout simplement me laisser m'asseoir parterre le temps de reprendre mes esprits, celui-ci m'enferma simplement entre ses bras et me colla à son torse encore humide. Je m'obligeai à respirer profondément et remarquai ainsi qu'il sentait merveilleusement bon. Il attendit que je reprenne des couleurs et se détacha de moi.

« -Docteur, dis-je, Êtes.. Êtes vous humain ? »

Son rire rauque me répondit, il me détaillait du regard, la bouche entrouverte.

« -Est-ce que je ressemble à un humain ?

-Je.. euh. »

Encore une fois, je me couvris de ridicule devant lui. Bien sûr qu'il était humain. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à une vie en dehors de la planète terre mais si j'avais dû me représenter un ''extra-terrestre'' à coup sûr il aurait été vert et plein de tentacules et non d'une rare beauté. Le Docteur s'activait au centre à appuyer sur quelques boutons et à tourner quelques manettes.

« -Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas humain, ne sois pas ridicule ! Si je l'étais comment arriverais-je à faire voler le Tardis ?

-Docteur ! Je crois qu'en plus de la chaise il va me falloir un verre d'eau. » Criais-je alors.

Il ne me répondit pas et me laissa ainsi me noyer dans mon océan de questions. En plus de la tête qui me tournait, une violente nausée secouait mes tripes alors que le Tardis émettait des hurlements et tanguait dangereusement. Je criais alors au Docteur de me donner des explications, je n'obtins comme réponse que le regard charmeur que me lançaient ses yeux verts, perçant mon âme et mes virginales valeurs. Une fois que la cabine se fut tue, j'imposai au Docteur de me laisser sortir, il désigna la porte du bras. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'ouvris la porte et lançai un ''Au revoir Docteur '' on ne peut plus sarcastique au capitaine du vaisseau tandis que celui-ci était sorti du centre et me regardait, un sourire en coin barrant son magnifique visage. Je sortis ma première jambe et eu la désagréable sensation de ne trouver aucune surface plane et dure sur laquelle appuyer mon pied, je regardais enfin à l'extérieur et ne pu retenir un cri de surprise et de frayeur. J'étais dans les étoiles. Au sens littéral du terme.

« - Nous sommes dans l'espace Blaine, si tu veux partir du Tardis je te souhaite beaucoup de courage sans gravité ni oxygène.

-Oxygène .. oxygène .. OXYGENE ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce vaisseau n'est pas étanche, et en plus de ça je viens d'ouvrir la porte. C'est irréel, nous devrions être mort !

-Et bien.. le privilège d'être un Seigneur du temps je suppose.. nous avons des vaisseaux pratiques qui se fondent dans le décors. Quand à l'oxygène, il m'a suffit d'étendre un peu la zone conférée par le Tardis. » Il s'en retourna aux commande de l'effroyable cabine téléphonique volante tandis que je refermais la porte, m'asseyais parterre et coinçait ma tête entre mes jambes. Une heure passa et je me relevais d'un coup.

« -Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Le Docteur amorça une réponse mais je lui coupai la parole. Il s'agit d'un rêve, rien de ceci n'est réel. Et je peux faire ce que je veux ! Parfait. Viens ici créature cauchemardesque ! »

Je m'approchai du Docteur, le plaquai contre les nombreux boutons du poste de pilotage et accrochai mes lèvres aux siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser sauvage et passionné. Le Docteur mit quelques éternelles secondes avant de m'embrasser à son tour et je devinai aisément l'air ravi qu'il devait porter sur son visage. Est ce que je rêvais vraiment ? Peut-être. J'espérais. J'embrassais le Docteur comme si ma vie en dépendait, je le tirais par la chemise, le remettant debout, m'obligeant à me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas perdre le contact et lui intimai l'ordre de s'allonger sur les grilles froides que constituaient le sol du centre du Tardis. Obéissant à ma demande muette, il se mit d'abord à genoux et s'allongea, m'entraînant avec lui. J'attendis qu'il s'étende de tout son long avant de libérer sa bouche, enfin. Je me mis à genoux au dessus de lui et lui embrassai le cou sentant sous mes lèvres un pouls étrange, fort et répété plus rapidement que la normale, tandis qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux bouclés, libérés de tout gel. Les miennes s'appliquaient à enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois qu'il furent tous détachés, ma bouche voyagea sur le torse de mon hôte, mais je m'appliquai à ce qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un frôlement. Ainsi, au plus proche de mes yeux, dégageant les deux pans du vêtement, je voyais les muscles du Docteur se contracter un à un. J'arrivai à la frontière du pantalon et commençai à déboucler sa ceinture lorsqu'il émit un grognement. Il se redressa et inversa nos positions. A mon tour je gouttai au métal froid du Tardis sur mon dos, ce qui n'était pas des plus confortable, mon subconscient aurait pu faire mieux.

Le Docteur acheva de retirer sa ceinture et se colla à moi, me montrant l'étendue de son excitation, je ne pu empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Je passai mes mains sur les épaules du Docteur, voulant faire tomber le vêtement que j'avais ouvert auparavant mais l'homme, fruit de mon invention, ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. De ses dents il détacha mon nœud papillon et remonta mon polo dans la volonté évidente de m'en débarrasser, je soulevai le dos pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il fit un sourire en coin, aussi charmeur qu'excitant et baissa sa bouche au niveau de mes tétons. L'un après l'autre il les prit en bouche, les suçant et les mordillant doucement, alors que ses mains passées sous mon dos me rapprochaient de lui. Je soupirais de bonheur sans retenue. Une fois qu'il eut fini il ouvrit mon pantalon et me l'enleva, entraînant avec lui mes chaussures. Il se recula, haussant un sourcil, jugeant mon corps presque nu. Ce qu'il vit dû lui plaire puisqu'il fondit sur ma bouche à peine une seconde plus tard, m'embrassant avec plus d'ardeur encore. Sans y jeter un coup d'œil il se débarrassa de mon caleçon et sans crier gare sa main commença à s'activer sur mon sexe. Je me cambrai le plus possible alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans mon dos et que son regard puissant me transperçait de part en part. Peu de temps après, il baissa enfin le regard sur la partie la plus intime de mon corps. Il sourit encore et descendit doucement toujours en me regardant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse une douce et merveilleuse fellation mais le Docteur était plein de surprises, il ne s'arrêta pas à la hauteur de mon sexe et baissa sa tête au plus bas, entre mes fesses. Jamais personne ne m'avais fait ça. Pas même Kurt, mon petit ami avec lequel j'étais depuis plus d'un an. Une seule question me traversait l'esprit : Comment avais-je pu vivre aussi longtemps sans cette sublime gâterie ? Je me tordais dans tous les sens, et gémissais sans pareille. Je sentais le Docteur sourire entre mes jambes. Nous étions connectés. J'avais envie de faire confiance à cet homme étrange que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui couche avec tout le monde le premier soir. Mais c'était différent avec lui. De toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Quand il eût jugé mon entrée assez humide, il remonta jusqu'à mon cou qu'il s'appliqua à lécher et à suçoter. Il lâcha mon dos et baissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Je laissai vagabonder mes yeux sur son corps. Nu il me paraissait plus beau encore. Je posai mes yeux sur son membre et glapi.

« -Quand vous disiez ''c'est plus grand à l'intérieur'' Vous auriez dû écrire cette phrase sur votre pantalon. » Dis-je, manquant soudainement d'assurance.

Le Docteur continua de sourire et dans une tentative calculée de me rassurer, il se rallongea sur moi, m'embrassa encore et commença à me caresser les jambes. Une fois que je me senti prêt je levai le genoux, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne une dernière fois et aussi doucement et délicatement que possible, il entrait en moi. J'eus mal. La bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux je le fixais. Il me murmurait de le regarder. Comme si ses yeux pouvaient apaiser toute la souffrance de ce monde. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et gémi de plaisir, lui permettant de se mouvoir en moi. Le reste ne fut que va-et-viens de deux êtres vivants qui s'adonnent au plaisir charnel. Je ne sais si c'était l'aspect inhumain du Docteur mais jamais dans ma vie je ne ressenti pareil plaisir. Je tombai dans l'inconscience après avoir joui.

J'eus la désagréable surprise de me réveiller le lendemain matin dans une des nombreuses pièces du Tardis, ainsi ce n'était finalement pas un rêve. Je sorti de la chambre, puisque manifestement s'en était une et arrivai dans la pièce principale. Le Docteur était là, aux commandes de son vaisseau. Honteux et intimidé je ne sus quoi faire.

« -Oh ! Bonjour Blaine. Bien dormi ? »

Je me contentai d' hocher la tête, me gardant bien de croiser son regard.

« - Tu es étonnant, tu ne m'as même pas demandé pourquoi je t'avais emmené ici hier. Tu as préféré me sauter dessus. » Il émit encore ce rire qui avait le don de me transporter.

« -Je croyais.. Je croyais que je rêvais, que vous n'étiez pas réel. A vrai dire ça ne m'a pas donné envie de m'occuper du pourquoi ou du comment.

-A propos de ça. J'ai neuf cent trois ans et je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'envoyer en l'air sur le sol de mon Tardis avec un humain à peine majeur.

-Je suis désolé ! Mais vous étiez là devant moi.. avec votre chemise mouillée et vous me faisiez clairement des avances ! Mais pourrions nous éviter en parler ? C'était une erreur et si Kurt l'apprend...

-Kurt ? Oh oui c'est vrai.. le petit ami. Ahah.

-Je suis sérieux ! Ramenez moi chez moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-A cause de la pluie.

-Laissez moi deviner.. ça interfère avec vos machins extra-terrestre du temps ? Commençai-je à m'énerver.

-Non. Mes machins fonctionnent très bien. C'est juste que la pluie nourrit un alien, pas moi, un autre. Que cet alien ne peut être détruit en aucun moyen qui est en ma possession et que donc nous allons devoir voyager dans l'espace et peut être même le temps pour retrouver le moyen de construire une arme capable de le détruire et tout ça avant qu'il n'assujettisse la Terre. Question ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi moi ?! A aucun moment je rentre dans l'équation !

-Oh. Je t'ai vu sur le bord de la route. T'étais mignon. Alors je t'ai embarqué. Je déteste être seul.

-Je ne suis pas une espèce de prostituée de Seigneur du Temps, Docteur ! Ramenez moi ! »

Le Docteur me regarda. Il tira encore une ou deux manettes et se dirigea lentement vers moi, arrivé à ma hauteur, il était si proche qu'il me touchait presque. J'avais maintenant conscience que ce n'était pas un rêve mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le désirer.

«-Laisse moi une chance Blaine. Une seule. Laisse moi t'offrir un voyage.

-Celui jusque chez moi ?

-Absolument pas. Ouvre la porte. »

Avec difficulté je rompis le contact avec ses beaux yeux verts et ouvris la porte du Tardis. Je sentis le Docteur se coller à mon dos, il murmura à mon oreille.

« -Blaine Anderson, bienvenue sur la planète Nœud Pap' Année 3214. »

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent et j'ouvris la bouche sous le choc.. Il y avait des nœuds papillons partout ! Je voulais vivre sur cette planète. Seulement, pour espérer au moins y retourner, une seule solution s'imposait.

« -Alors ?

-C'est d'accord ! Lui dis-je. Je voyagerai avec vous !

-Et si jamais ton quotidien te manque, surtout n'oublie pas, je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Je peux te ramener à la seconde même où tu as quitté la terre. »

Mais je ne suis jamais revenu. Et voilà 20 ans maintenant que je partage la vie du Docteur, mon mari, Sebastian Smythe. Portant secours à la terre, voyageant de planètes en planètes, d'époques en époques dans cette cabine bleue inconfortable. Et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.


End file.
